


Loving is Easy

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: LIFE in college is never easy and the autumn mornings only emphasize the fact. Despite it all, seeing your face after a long day will only make Ennoshita happier.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Loving is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (charmingchikara) to this AO3 account. I no longer post from my old tumblr, hqprotectionsquad. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone! Over 2020, I received 28356 views and 1766 kudos. That's insane!! Thank you for reading and your support!

"God, I'm so tired," Ennoshita hears you chuckle after basically exhaling your words. You always say some variant of the phrase when he meets you at the entrance of your building at the beginning of each weekday. He's tempted to say that it's only the eighth week of the semester; eight more to go, but that would probably only upset you at this early hour of the morning. He opts for a nod before gesturing that it's time to get going for the day.

Now that fall is in full-swing, the sun is starting to rise earlier with each breezy day. Ennoshita surrenders his gloves to you, because he has an extra pair in his bag for this very reason. After slipping his own on, the next thing is to slide his fingers in the gaps between yours, where they perfectly fit and even though he studies anatomy this semester, he wouldn't be able to tell you why. They just do.

The sky ahead of his gaze starts to paint blue after the sun has already made half of its ascent. These chilly, but almost bright 7AM mornings are dreadful, but scenic.

If this were a movie — and Ennoshita only knows how to romanticize things by placing elements in an imaginative screenplay — then this moment would be part of the montage that plays between scenes. Panoramic shots would be bordered by close-ups of your pairs of shoes crushing leaves below your feet. Add in once-overs of the nearby buildings and it's all set.

Except this is normal life for the two of you.

Parallelism isn't all that bad when it comes to a college student's life. If anything, getting used to a schedule is comfortable, and Ennoshita likes that he's gotten used to this.

He reaches ahead of you to grab onto the handle. “You first.” He takes pride in being there for you, doing things for you, being there _with_ you. This diner, where you most frequent on weekdays, is a home away from the dorms. When you slide into one of the booths in the corner, the waitress comes around with cups of coffee. She knows Ennoshita’s order — a simple poppy seed bagel with butter, but yours? Ennoshita laughs whenever you rattle off an item completely different from the day before.

Today is pumpkin pancakes, extra fluffy with a waterfall of the house syrup on top. Ennoshita grimaces as you dig in; it’s messy and probably really sugary. The inner exercise science student in him is counting numbers in his head — calories, exercise, and other body related things — but the happy boyfriend in him realizes that if you love it, he’ll love it too.

And he loves the grin on your face as you process the taste of the breakfast. He loves the way your fingers grip your fork and the way your voice forms a small squeal as you continue eating.

“You weirdo,” and he loves the way you call him a weirdo when he’s just taking your appearance in. “You’re going to be hungry if you keep staring at me like a creep behind your coffee mug.” Instinctively, the mug hits the table again and Ennoshita sighs. 

“You know I like eating more in the afternoon, but for now, this bagel is good.” He nods, gesturing for her to keep going. “Keep eating though, you’re doing great.”

“You act as if I’m running a marathon, Chikara.” You roll your eyes and Ennoshita can’t help but cover his mouth to hide his laughing.

“I think this is more of a sprint if anything,” he says, glancing down at the soon-to-be demolished other half of the pancakes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Eat your bagel, lover boy.”

The rest of the breakfast goes off without a hitch, as the two of you chat about assignments and classes for the day ahead. Ennoshita sneaks glances at you, when he's absolutely sure you're not looking because he knows you'd only tell him not to do that. In all honesty, he just wants to visually appreciate his stunning significant other.

“So I’ll see you later? At Kansei Library?” Ennoshita holds onto your hand for one last moment before letting it go.

“Yep, see you there.” You only leave with a few kisses goodbye, and Ennoshita stays behind, making sure you’ll be okay on your own. He’s very confident in your ability to fend people off, but that doesn’t stop him from waiting until you turn a corner and can’t be seen any longer.

He finds his own way to his first class, the only one of his that's in a large lecture hall. Even though he arrives early on purpose, Ennoshita still scrambles to find a seat in the middle of the hall. Yet, all throughout the class, he can only think of you, which is unfortunate because this was supposed to be a review for the final exam.

When he shakes his head from the clouds, Ennoshita’s off to lunch with a few pals from his classes so that he can at least catch up a little bit on the material over a bite.

“Hey, Ennoshita, are you listening?” His friend chuckles after tapping him.

“Sorry, yeah. You were saying something about the abductors and adductors, right?” Luckily, Ennoshita’s guess was right but that doesn’t stop him from drifting off again. He’s just thinking about how you’d really enjoy this pasta in the dining hall, but since you have class during this time, you won’t be able to eat it. He makes a mental note to grab you some leftovers before directing his attention back to his friends. He won’t be able to review if you’re _always_ on his mind.

After his last class breaks out for the day, Ennoshita looks at his wristwatch. 7PM, just on time to meet you at the dining hall, where he knows where you sit and what you’ll start off the conversation with: the fact that your professor doesn’t know how to teach. There are many things unpredictable about you, but the complaints are steadfast.

“You know, I should’ve just dropped this class when the add/drop period was still available,” you say after kissing your boyfriend on the cheek. “The professor is an imbecile!”

“Well, it sounds like you had a good day,” Ennoshita muses, digging into his food. Even though Ennoshita passed you his leftover pasta from earlier, you still got up to get a plateful of chicken and rice. “You could always take the W, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, but by the time the withdrawal deadline passes, it’s only 4 weeks left of classes. There’s no point.”

“Then I guess you see your answer.” He chuckles, knowing that this conversation very may well pop up in the next few days.

“You make everything sound so simple, so easy. It annoys me.” You roll your eyes at him, but he can’t help but to smile, not even bothering to hide his happiness.

If only life were as simple as loving you, then Ennoshita would have no problems. If only life were as easy as loving you.


End file.
